Unexpected Partnership
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: What if there were four founders of Konohagakure? What if Tobirama fell in love with said founder? What if his feelings were returned? What if she had a cousin that Hashirama loved? What if said feeling were returned? What if the Senju and Higurashi had a secret?


**SUMMARY:** WHAT IF THERE WERE FOUR FOUNDERS OF KONOHAGAKURE? WHAT IF TOBIRAMA FELL IN LOVE WITH SAID FOUNDER? WHAT IF HIS FEELINGS WERE RETURNED? WHAT IF SHE HAD A COUSIN THAT HASHIRAMA LOVED? WHAT IF SAID FEELINGS WERE RETURNED? WHAT IF THE SENJU AND HIGURASHI HAD A SECRET?

WARNING: OOC. OC. LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS. YAOI. DON'T LIKE CLICK LITTLE X AT THE UPPER RIGHT OF PAGE. OR SKIP OVER SECTION

_Pairings: Tobirama x Kagome (permanent, main)_

_Hashirama x Sango (permanent)_

_Kakashi x Kagura_

_Naruto x Sasuke_

_Shibuki x Hinata_

_AND OTHERS_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I JUST BORROW THEM. I OWN PLOT AND OCS.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy my latest story. I just thought of it.**_

_**Prologue**_

Many years ago, far from the Main Lands, was a group of countries. They were known as the Shinobi lands. The major ones are known as land of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Waves, Iron, Snow, and Sky. The minor being Bean Jam, Bears, Birds, Claws, Demons, Fangs, Forests, Frost, Honey, Hot Water, Keys, Mountains, Noodles, Rivers, Sand, Stone, Swamps, Tea, Valleys, Vegetables, Whirlpools, Woods, Moon, Sea, and Roran. However, there were also the Hidden Villages. They being Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village), or Konoha, of the Land of Fire, Amagakure (Village Hidden in Rain), Getsugakure (Village Hidden under the Moon), Hoshigakure (Village Hidden Among Stars), Ishigakure (Village Hidden in Stones), Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks), Jomae (Lock Village), Kagero (Heat Haze Village), Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds), Kusagakure (Village Hidden in Grass), Mount Myōboku (Mysterious/Exquisite Tree Mountain), Moyagakure (Village Hidden in the Haze), Otogakure (Village Hidden in Sound), Shimogakure (Village Hidden in Frost), Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand), Takigakure (Village Hidden in a Waterfall), Takumi (Village of Artisans), Tanigakure (Village Hidden in Valleys), Tsukigakure (Village Hidden under the Moon), Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides), Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot Water), Yukigakure (Village Hidden in the Snow), and Yumegakure (Village Hidden Among Dreams).

_**Chapter One**_

They hadn't always been there. It was a sixty years ago. Two Senju, Tobirama and Hashirama, had met up with Uchiha Madara for a peace treaty. However, there was someone else there too. A friend of Hashirama's. Her name was Higurashi-Taisho Kagome. She was beautiful with her black and silver hair. Her markings were those of a crescent moon. Hashirama said she was a peaceful demon. Tobirama was skeptical. Madara was fascinated. "May we get on with this treaty, Hashirama? Aniki is waiting for me."

"How is your aniki, Kagome?"

"Very well; He is also very impatient these days, what with Lila about to give birth."

"Hm; Lila being your 'sister'?"

She smiled "Hai. It would seem that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had an elder sister. She had found the two three hundred years ago and introduced herself and her mate to us. She's been around them since. She's actually the one who told him about the ceremony to adopt me. Anyways, we should get this thing over with, Hashi, so your brother can get out of my presence, since it unsettles him so. As for Madara, stop staring at me. This one is not afraid to cause harm to you."

Hashirama laughed. "You've been around Sesshomaru too long. You're talking in third person."

She shook her head. "He talks that way mainly to bug Inuyasha and, a long time ago, Inutaisho. Lila has basically beat it out of him, though he manages to slip every once in a while."

He shook his head. "And you?"

"When I have a bad feeling about someone." He looked intently at Kagome and tilted his head in Madara's direction. She nodded slightly. She didn't trust him. The meeting was continued. The treaty signed. Afterward, Madara left. Tobirama waited for Hashirama, who in turn was waiting for Kagome, who was staring after Madara.

"Kagome." She looked at Hashirama and headed in his direction. He threw his arm over her shoulder.

"What is it Kagome? What do you sense that's causing you to space out?" he asked as they drew nearer to Tobirama.

She shook her head. "I have a very bad feeling about that man, Hashi, and you know those feelings are rarely wrong, especially after the Shikon journey and facing Naraku."

He nodded. "Kagome, my younger brother, Tobirama. Tob, my friend and advisor, Kagome. Kagome here is more in tune with nature, these days."

"I haven't felt at peace since the beginning of the year Hashi. I've had a bad feeling since then. And it got worse in Uchiha's presence. He's up to something. And whatever it is, it won't be pretty."

Hashi pushed Kagome behind him when the wind blew out of place. She put her hand on his arm. "It's alright Hashi. It's Misha."

"Misha?"

"Hai; Lila's firstborn."

"Aunty Kags. Are you done? Mother is wanting to see you. She says she's about to give birth. That goes for you too, Hashirama."

"Would they mind if I brought my brother, Misha?" She shook her head. "No."

He took Tob's arm. "Come with me. Let me show you how gentle they can be." They took off and shortly thereafter, landed in front of a castle. "Welcome to the castle of Lord Sesshomaru, little brother." They entered and headed to the throne room.

Kagome walked to the platform and saw Lila. "Hello, Lila."

She looked up. "Kagome; so nice of you to join me; Wherever is that boy you helped heal?"

Kags waved behind her to Hashi. "He's here as is his brother."

"Kagome."

She straightened. "Hai, brother?"

"Who is the other?"

"Hashi's brother, Tobirama."

Four hours later, Lila had given birth to a healthy baby boy and girl. Tob was surprised by how welcoming the demons around him were being with each other and his brother and him. He'd never admit it though but he was having fun. Sesshomaru said to Hashi (Hashirama) and Tob (Tobirama) that they were to be guests until tomorrow, when they were to get started on their project, with Kagome's help, of course. "Miko." She looked at him. "Your cousin is coming."

"SanSan?" He nodded. Her smile brightened and she nodded. She held her hand out to Hashi and Tob as Sesshomaru walked away. Hashi grabbed her hand while Tob hesitated.

Hashi said "Come on Tob. She doesn't bite." He took her other hand.

"I'll take you to your room. So you can be at full strength tomorrow." She leads them around a corner. She stopped. "Hashi, your room will be here. Tobirama, yours is to the left of him. Mine is just down the hall. If you need anything let me know." They nodded. She smiled and headed to her room. She turned to them and waved before going into her room. They looked at each other, shrugged and headed into their room. Tob's room was in various shadings of blue, while Hashi's was varying shades of red. They laid down and fell to sleep, mentally preparing for tomorrow.

-xoxoxo-

The next morning, a maid woke Hashi and Tob up at nine. "Mister, milord and lady says it's time for you to get up. You have a 'project' to work on after you eat breakfast, which is being made at this moment." They nodded and stood. The maids bowed and went into the hallway to await the men. They blushed, however, when the men came out buttoning their shirt.

Kagome came out. "Good morning, Hashi, Tobirama."

Hashi said "Good Morn, Kagome."

"Morning," was Tob's reply. Kagome chuckled.

The maids said shocked, "milady?"

Kagome turned toward the maids. "Hai?" They shook their heads and entered the room, bowing to Kagome. She chuckled again. "Come. We will go to breakfast, than start building your Village."

"Imouto."

She turned and saw Sesshomaru. "Hai, aniki?"

"You seem to be enjoying the idea of helping them."

She nodded. "Of course, aniki; I don't get to play with nature often anymore, especially with Inubaka around. Can't have him knowing my strength, can we?"

"No. He still thinks of you as the reincarnation of a clay abomination, even if by blood you are his sister, he will be after you, especially with said abomination on the verge of dying."

Kagome smirked maliciously. "Let him come, aniki. I'm not the same defenseless little human that he knew." Tob was shocked. '_Human? She was human?_'

"Come imouto, let's get the humans fed and you ready to go on your new adventure." She nodded. Sesshomaru led the way to the dining hall.

Tobirama looked at Hashirama and asked "do you understand what they meant?"

Hashirama nodded. "Hai; Kagome is not the official sister of Sesshomaru. She was adopted into the family during the Feudal Era. You remember the story of the Shikon no Tama that I use to tell you?" Tobirama nodded and Hashirama continued "It's true. Kagome was at one time a human miko. She had been pulled into the Feudal Era from five hundred years in the future. She had the jewel inside her, which was pulled out by a centipede demoness. She freed the hanyou, Inuyasha, who was bound to an internal rest on a tree, by his lover. She broke the jewel into millions of pieces. She traveled with Inuyasha, met Shippo, who thinks of her as a mother, whom tried to steal the Shikon from Kagome to get revenge on the Thunder Brothers for killing his father, met Miroku, who had a cursed hand, with the wind tunnel and a huge pervert, and met Sango and Kilala, a demon slayer and her companion, a neko yokai, who was led to believe that Inuyasha had killed her family, when in fact it had been Naraku. The five traveled together.

They later met Koga, whom had kidnapped Kagome due to her ability to see the Shikon. They had also met Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, before they met Shippo, as he wanted something in Inuyasha's possession. He lost his arm. They met many more people too, including Kikyo, whom had been resurrected, using Kagome's soul, Kikyo's ash, bones and graveyard soil. It took them five years to complete the search for the Tama. She had even made allies with Naraku's incarnations, whom wanted to be free. Once the final battle arrived, Kagome did everything she could to help win the war, which was a lot, seeing as how Sesshomaru had trained her. They went to battle and came out victoriously two days later. The Shikon was wished upon, making Kagome the Guardian, the incarnations were free, and the individuals got what they most desired. Everyone figured that Kagome would die, seeing how they thought she was Kikyo's reincarnation and Inuyasha wanted Kikyo back. She didn't. They thought she'd disappear too, seeing as how she was in a time not her own. She stayed. Kikyo was brought back; her soul had been intertwined with the Shikon but not with Kagome. So she was resurrected completely. Sango got her family back. Miroku got his father and grandfather back, whom had sucked into their own wind tunnel. Koga got his dead members back. Kaede hadn't wanted anything, but Kagome's happiness. They were finally at peace. Inuyasha and Kikyo mated. Sango and Miroku married, however, Miroku cheated on Sango five years into the marriage, with their fifth child on the way. They separated. Sesshomaru had adopted Kagome into his family, turning her into a demon. He later adopted Sango, whom is the cousin on her way. They later found, when Inuyasha wasn't around, that she had an affinity for nature. She can control the elements."

"What did they mean about Inuyasha wanting Kagome?"

"Inuyasha loves Kagome, supposedly. When Kags did feel something for him, he ran to Kikyo. She stopped caring for him. He fancies himself in love with both Kagome and Kikyo; however, we know he only loves Kagome because of her resemblance to Kikyo. Kikyo's dying. She has some unknown illness that no one's heard of but Kagome seems to know of it. She's tried to help Kikyo, but she refuses to take anything Kagome gives her, fearing that Kagome poisoned it so she could be with Inuyasha. She doesn't want to be with him. She is just trying to help her." Tobirama could see it; her trying to be nice; Kikyo being a prick about it.

Kagome stopped. She looked at them. "Sorry boys, but I'm not going any further. I'll see y'all at the sight." She hurried to the training grounds. They looked at Sesshomaru, whom was growling with his eyes turning pink.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Hashirama.

Sesshomaru looked at them. "Hn?"

"What caused Kags to leave so abruptly?"

He growled out, "Baka half-breeds here, with his dying mate." They looked shocked. They all headed to the dining hall once Sesshomaru calmed slightly. "What are you doing on this one's territory?"

"We want you to cure Kikyo."

Sesshomaru growled and his eyes started turning red, again. "Take her to the hospital wing. Tonka keep watch over them. Hashirama, Tobirama, this one believe it was, come. We will dine while they play doctor." Inuyasha and Kikyo found the Hospital wing and were watched over by Tonka. She took the cure that Kagome had had made for her. She immediately felt better. She fell to sleep. Inuyasha took her and left the castle.

Tonka returned to the dining hall. "They've left milord."

"Tonka, go get Kagome. She will need her strength to help these two."

He bowed and nodded, heading to the training grounds. "Milady, they have left. You are free to return to the dining hall."

"Thank you." She stood and headed to the dining hall. "Aniki, are you sure they left?"

"Hn, yes." She sat next to Tobirama. They ate in silence.

Once they finished their breakfast, the two Senju and Kagome said goodbye to Sesshomaru. They headed off to the location of where they are going to build the new village. Hashi used his wood jutsu to get the houses and wall. Tobirama used his water jutsu to get them water and help carve out the landscaping. Kagome used her skills to harden up the paths, walls, etc. Tobirama was startled slightly by this. "Nice job Kags. Thanks for the help. You too, brother. Thanks." Hashi said that she could go.

Kagome shook her head. "Sesshomaru had decided that I am to stay with you to help your village prosper in any way possible."

Hashi shook his head. "That sounds like Sesshomaru." Tob smiled slightly. He would see more of her.

-xoxoxo-

She was given the title of advisor. Hashi was made first Hokage. Tob was named Second Hokage, a few years later. The village respected them and their advisor. Tob had been given a Genin team. Kagome had been given one also. She learned a lot and quickly. She and Tobirama got closer. Hashirama and Tobirama had met Sango the day after they made the village. Hashi and Sango became close. Homura Mitokado, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Koharu Utatane were Tobirama's students. Kagome had to train Shippo Higurashi, Hibiki (Jinenji's son), and Mia Takahashi (Sango's daughter with Miroku). "KAGOME!"

"What, SanSan?"

"What should I do? Hashirama is in the Hokage tower with Hiruzen. He told me to come by when I could but I don't know if I want to interrupt what he and Hiruzen are talking about."

"SanSan breathe. "

Just then Tobirama appeared. "Sango, I thought you would be with Hashirama."

"He's talking to Hiruzen and I don't want to interrupt whatever they are talking about."

Tobirama chuckled. "Go on. He wants you with him. Hiruzen is about to leave." She nodded hesitantly. She headed to the Hokage tower. "Kagome."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to accompany my team and I to lunch?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Hai, I would like that."

They head to the barbeque restaurant to meet the team. They sat at the table and waited for the team. "Have you heard from Sesshomaru lately?"

"Hai; He wants to know what is going on. He also wants to know if there is anyone that I may be interested in to take as a mate."

He grew jealous. "Is there?"

"Hai."

"Who?" Kagome got up and sat beside him. She put her hand on his face and rested her forehead against his. "He's sitting right here." He understood and smiled slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

They looked up to see Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu, Sango and Hashirama near the table. "You two seem more at ease with each other than you were when you first met, brother, Kagome."

Tobirama shrugged. "I was wary. I didn't not like her. I am just more cautious than you brother."

"How did you meet Kags? She rarely leaves home. I'm surprised Sesshomaru let her stay gone so long."

Kagome shrugged. "He figures I'll find a mate here."

**Chapter Two**

"As to how we met, we had a meeting with Uchiha Madara for a peace treaty. Kagome just so happen to be with Hashirama at the time, discussing who knew what."

"Plans," interjected Kagome, "plans of how to go about the construction of Konohagakure." He looked at Kagome, who pointedly covered her mouth and laughed. "My dear, if my brother doesn't scare me, than you won't either." He growled at her comment.

Sango laughed. "Kags can you stop flirting with Tobirama and continue the story please?" Kagome smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sango. "Cuz, behave. I think Tobirama wants to kiss you." Kagome blinked. She looked at Tobirama, who was blushing slightly.

Kagome laughed again and leaned her head on Tobirama's shoulder. "Anyway, once we arrived, Hashirama and Kagome were reminiscing for a few minutes. Then we got talking of the treaty. The whole time, Kagome was talking in the third person."

Sango sat up straighter. "Who made you so uneasy, Kagome that you reverted to Sesshomaru's way of talking?"

"Uchiha Madara."

"Anyway, once said meeting was over, Uchiha left. We went to the castle with her niece, Misha. Lila, Kagome's 'sister,' was giving birth to a little boy and girl. We stayed there the night and in the morning, we were woken up by a maid, whom said that Kagome and Sesshomaru said it was time to get up. On the walk, Hashi told me her story. I found it hard to believe but later saw proof of it. However, on the way to the dining hall, Kagome told us that she wouldn't be going any further. She headed to the training grounds. Sesshomaru was in front of the door, growling and becoming red eyed. Turns out his half-brother was there, with his dying mate. Kagome had tried to give her a cure but she refused to take it. (He shrugged) Sesshomaru had them go to the hospital wing. She took the cure Kagome gave them, without knowing who made it. Kags came to eat after the two had left. Afterward, we came to this spot and got to work. Hashi and Kags made the foundation, while I made the landscape. The rest is history."

The students nodded. Sango gave Tobirama a pointed look, saying, '_I know you left things out. Good boy._' causing Kagome to chuckle. They ate their lunch, chatting lightly. Tobirama snuck looks at Kagome, whom was talking to Sango. Her Genin had arrived during the story and had sat. They too were having a conversation with everyone. Kagome snuck a peek at Tobirama to see him staring back at her. She smiled at him. "Shippo, behave."

"But…but…" She gave him a pointed look and ruffled his head. He smiled and went back to chattering to Koharu and Homura. Kagome shook her head at him.

"He's too energetic."

Kagome shook her head at Tobirama's statement. "He's the same way I use to be, before the adventure that is. I had grown up too quickly, Sango had said at one point in time. Sesshomaru had said so too. I was fifteen when my adventure began. There's one hundred and eighty-five years to go before I see my family again. I've been in the past for three hundred and fifteen years; kinda hard to believe, now that I think about it."

He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Aw don't worry 'bout it. They're strong." She looked at him.

"So are you. I have a bad feeling Tob…"

"What about?"

"Something is gonna happen in the near future to the four of us."

Sango heard and asked "do we die Kags?" She stood still. Sango took her shoulders and asked again, on the verge of shaking her, "who Kagome? Who's gonna die?" She looked pointedly at Hashirama and Tobirama. Sango gasped. She shook. She hugged Kagome. Hashi and Tob looked confused.

"She's worried about the both of you. She has a bad feeling that you two will get killed somehow." They looked over their shoulder and saw someone who reminds them of Sesshomaru.

Kagome snapped her head up and gasped. "Papa Taisho?" Hashi and Tob blinked.

Sango said to them, "that's Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father."

"Little one, come here. There is a way to safeguard those two."

Hashi said "I thought he was dead."

"I was. The Kamis brought me back to assist a Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"A Guardian is as it sounds. She or he protects those around them. She—Kagome—has been chosen to be a Guardian by the Kamis. They decided that since she is the purest and went through the pains and troubles of finding the Shikon, getting rid of her ties to the future, that she should be awarded. She and any she wishes will have immortality. Whether they accept though is up to them. Any children you should have will be immortal." She looked at Inutaisho sadly and walked away. Inutaisho looked to Sango confused.

She answered "she believes she is not to have happiness. She is the Eternal Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, thus she believes she deserves no happiness. She blamed herself for what happened in the past, what with Shippo losing his father, myself losing my family, etc."

"Why would she believe this?"

"Your son."

"Sesshomaru?"

"No, Inubaka."

"Inubaka? You mean Inuyasha?"

"Her adopted kit started calling him that after he began picking on Kagome, making her lose her confidence." Tobirama went after her.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes and asked Sango "how did she lose her confidence?"

Sango leaned on Hashirama, who had his arms around her. "Inuyasha kept comparing her to Kikyo. He also kept saying that she was just a shard detector. Once the quest was over, he wished for Kikyo to be returned. We thought it would kill her; however, she seemed to know otherwise."

"Or she was accepting that she would die." Sango hiccupped and buried her face in Hashirama's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Sesshomaru appeared. "It was both. She knew otherwise, however, should it have killed her, she was prepared. Hello father."

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

"I sensed you. I also sensed my imoutos distress and came to investigate. However, I see that Tobirama is not here, so I'll assume he's with her. I also needed a break from Lila and Bakayasha." Sango laughed watery.

"How did you not know he did that much damage to her self-esteem?"

"Because we rarely came across each other." Tobirama came back with Kagome over his shoulder. Sango laughed.

Hashirama said "Tob, I'd put her down fore she gets mad. She has a really nasty temper these days."

"I fear not the monkey woman. She was climbing a tree." Kagome grabbed the back of Tobirama's legs and pulled herself out of his hold, landing on her hands. She pushed up and did a front flip, landing on her feet.

Sesshomaru sighed "you and being barefoot, I'll never understand."

She smiled slightly. "Of course you wouldn't. You aren't one with nature. I am however, and I still sense darkness coming."

Tobirama walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "We will be fine with you and Sango here. Stop worrying and enjoy this time we all have together. When the time gets nearer, we will decide what we want to do."

She growled and stepped back.

Sesshomaru looked at her sharply. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Bakayasha is here. Bitch is with him."

Tobirama grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Calm down, my dear. Calm down. Shh. Let Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho deal with the two bakas."

"Yo! You left us abruptly Sesshomaru."

"That's cause, this one wanted to get away from you." Kagome continued to growl.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Shut up bitch. No one asked for your opinion." Tobirama began to become angry.

Kagome shaped his face. "Tobirama! Tob! Boy if you don't stop ignoring me I'm gonna kick you." Tobirama continued to stare at Inuyasha. Kagome cupped his face in her hands and pulled his head down to her. He continued staring at Inuyasha. She growled and kissed him. His eyes snapped to her. Inuyasha and Kikyo caught the scent of her (Kikyo being mated to Inuyasha caused her to become hanyou like her mate.). They froze. Kagome pulled away from Tobirama and stood beside Sesshomaru. "Stupid baka ningen. If he'd listen, I'd have told him it didn't matter anymore, especially after the conversation earlier, but no, he had to blow it out of proportion." Hashi laughed.

"You knew where she was and didn't say anything?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Why wouldn't I know where my imouto is? After all she is my imouto. She has been since she left your abominable presence. And look, you made her kiss her courter before she wanted to." Inuyasha growled. Tobirama stood in front of Kagome.

She looked at Tobirama and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Dear, he's not worth it."

He turned keeping an eye on Inuyasha. "He may not be worth it, but you are. I need you to be safe. Go stand by Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho, please." She nodded and touched his face.

She looked at Inuyasha and glared. "I am not Kikyo. We both know that. I won't be counted as second to her anymore, as we look nothing alike and she's not in my power level. She is beneath this one."

Tobirama cupped Kagome's face and pressed a kiss on her nose. "You and I have plans this evening, yes?"

"Hai."

He nodded. "Good. Now go to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho please."

She nodded and headed to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Inuyasha tries to attack her when her back is turned. The trees moved their branches to protect her. She bowed her head slightly to the trees. She stopped next to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. She wrapped her arms around Inutaisho. He patted her head. "He'll be alright, Kagome. Have faith in him."

"I do have faith in him, Inutaisho, doesn't make me any less worried though."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "He'll be fine, dear. I imagine he can handle himself very well." She nodded.

**Chapter Three**

Tobirama looked intently at Inuyasha and Kikyo. They, in turn, stared at him. "Get out of my way, human. I have a bone to pick with that bitch. She tried to kill my Kikyo." Tobirama looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

She shook her head. "I didn't try to kill her, until she came after me."

"You lie."

Tobirama stepped in front of them and said "leave her alone, half breed."

Inuyasha snarled and attacked. Tobirama attacked. He dodged when Inuyasha swiped at him with his claws. Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. It transformed. "WIND SCAR!" Kagome raised her arms and a wall of rock appeared in front of Tobirama. The wind picked up.

"I will not allow harm to him or his brother." Her eyes glowed a bright green.

Kikyo inhaled sharply "an Elementalist."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "What is that baby?"

"Someone who controls **all** the elements; Fire, water, earth, lightning, electricity, darkness, light, time, steel, wood, etc."

Kagome bowed. "Very good Kinkyho. I was getting tired of hiding that fact."

Kikyo attacked. "How is it that you are an Elementalist? You have to be born as one."

"I was born as one. My mother's side of the family is Elementalists." Kagome used fire. She got into a unique stance that no one knew. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were red with a black flame in them. She faced Inuyasha. She shot a blast of energy at Kikyo, who was charging her own attack. "Think you'll be okay Tobirama?"

He smirked. "Oh yes; Have fun my dear."

"Always." Kikyo charged at Kagome. Kagome dodged. Kagome kicked Kikyo in the head. Inuyasha went to attack Kagome. Tobirama intercepted. They fought and Kikyo and Inuyasha retreated. Tobirama walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

"Imouto is an Elementalist. This one forgot about that."

She rubbed her head. "Yeah; My mother's side of the family is Elementalists. She didn't want me telling anyone but…"

"But…you've told us."

She shrugged. "I trust y'all more than anyone else. Should you betray me, I know where you live." They chuckled.

Tobirama's arms tightened around her. "Hm. Come. We have plans." She smiled and nodded. They left to the barbeque joint.

"We seem to be enjoying going here, Tob…"

He kissed her gently, for a second. "Don't call me by my full name, baby. Tob is fine, darlin; especially coming from you."

She smiled and rested her head on his. He pulled her the rest of the way to the restaurant. The Akimichi in charge smiled at the duo and nodded to a table. They headed to it. They sat beside each other so that they could hear what was said. He smiled slightly. Kagome, in turn, smiled slightly also.

**Chapter Four**

"So, honey, what is the deal with the baka duo?"

She took his hand in hers and said "not much to say. Kikyo resents me due to the fact that I was around Inuyasha for any length of time. Inuyasha wants me because I looked like Kikyo when I was human. It also had to do with my ability to see the Shikon. Had he known I was an Elementalist and knew what it was, he would've wanted me for that power. He would have believed that Kinkyho would have had those abilities too. She doesn't."

"Yeah, I figured as much…"

The Akimichi hosts arrived. "Can I take your order? Lord Hokage? Lady Higurashi?"

"The usual." He nodded and turned to get the orders ready.

"I'm glad that you're here with me, Kags."

She leaned over him and kissed him softly. "I'm happy to be here with you Tobir…"

He kissed her again. "Don't call me by my full name, Kagome. I don't like it, especially you calling me such." She cupped his face while he cupped hers. Someone cleared their throat. They looked and saw the Akimichi. "Forgive us."

He waved it away. "it's fine, milord. " He sat their food down and left. Tobirama pulled Kagome onto his lap and fed her. Once they finished, they paid the bill and left to go on a walk.

"How's it feel to be the Hokage? I don't think I've asked you that before."

He laughed. "It's interesting, though I hate all the paperwork."

She laughed "I think all the Hokage's will."

He smiled and nodded. "And besides, I get to see my woman every day."

She laughed. She wrapped her arms around him. "Hm. I'm still mad at you."

"Why baby? Why are you mad at me?"

"You made me kiss you when I hadn't wanted to then."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I didn't not want to kiss you, but I didn't want to kiss you to get your attention."

He wrapped her in his arms. "I am sorry baby, but I would not allow him to talk to you that way or attack you." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
"Baby, my beautiful Kagome."

She smiled at him and took his hand, walking toward the forest. "Come, I want to show you something."

She led him into the wood to her secret place. He saw a waterfall and lilies. "Baby, this is beautiful."

She leaned against his side. "It is, it's peaceful too. I stumbled upon it a few days ago and wanted to share it with you, but I didn't want to interrupt your work."

He leaned down and leaned his forehead against hers, "you ever want to talk to me, I don't care what I'm doing, you come to me. Nothing is more important than you honey."

She smiled at that, kissing the tip of his nose. He looked at her cross-eyed, causing Kagome to laugh. She pulled away from him and sat, cross-legged, on the floor. He did the same, pulling Kagome closer into his side. "This is peaceful, dear."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She hummed, at peace being beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head over hers.

**Chapter Five**

They sat there for an hour before they decided it was time to head back, only to find everyone in chaos. "What is going on here?"

The villager s looked at him and grabbed his arms. "Come on Lord Hokage, Lord Hashirama is dying!"

They all hurried to Hashirama's side. Kagome knelt beside him. "Hashi…decide."

Sango hiccupped. Hashirama looked at Sango for a minute before looking at Kagome and nodding. She looked to Inutaisho, who nodded, before looking back at Hashi. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over his chest. "_Heal and live for eternity_." They heard a different voice come from her throat.

He healed quickly and Kagome smiled before her eyes fluttered close and she fell backward. Inutaisho caught her. "Very good, Little Guardian." He kissed her forehead, before handing her to her worried love. "Take care of her."

He nodded.

**Chapter Six**

One in half years later, Kagome and Tobirama were getting ready to head out to eat. They headed to the Akimichi shop and had their usual in their usual seat. They paid and headed out to their secret spot. As she was standing, Tobirama sank down onto his knees and asked, "will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho?"

She knelt in front of him and kissed him. "Yes, baby, yes, I will marry you."

He stood, taking her with him and kissed her, swinging her around. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him hard.

-xoxoxo-

The next day, they went and told the Akimichi's and the others around in that time, including the students. They were all excited and couldn't wait for the time to come for the wedding. "I love you Tob."

He leaned down and kissed her nose. "I love you too."

Hashi came over and asked, "so when do you plan to wed?"

They shrugged. "Haven't thought that far ahead." She took his hand and held it.

Hashi smiled and knew that he would have to ask Sango soon.

-xoxoxo-

He asked two weeks later. They planned to wed the third of August, as did Tob and Kags. The day approached quickly and they wedded, heading to their rooms, in order to make love with their wives, which they did, for hours before finally falling to sleep, after cleaning up.

-xoxoxo-

The next morning, Kagome woke, sore between the thighs. She stood, achingly and kissed her husband's head, before heading to the bathroom, using the facilities and starting a bath. She slowly sank into the bath, hissing as it hit her nether region. She leaned her head on the outside of the tub and closed her eyes, recalling last night.

_FB_

_They arrived in their room when Tobirama pushed her against the wall, leaning over and kissing her hard. She groaned and bit his lip, sucking the sore lip into her mouth, sucking. She leaned over and suckled his neck. He attacked hers and ripped her shirt over her head. She gasped, feeling the cold air on her bare chest. He moved lower and headed towards her breast. She arched her back and moaned, gripping his hair._

_/FB_

She felt air on her breast and cracked open an eye to see Tobirama in front of her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss, adding tongue. She pulled away and Tobirama looked upset. "Baby, I'm sore."

He nodded, glad it wasn't something he did (other than ravage her all night). He got in with her and took a warm cloth and, soaping it and washing her gently. She closed her eyes as he cleaned her gently. "I love you Kagome."

She cracked an eye and smiled, "I love you too Tobirama." She kissed him gently before reclining again. He continued cleaning her up until she was completely clean, before she returned the favor. She leaned over and kissed his nipples, suckling gently. He gasped and his hand flew to her hair. "Baby…we need to stop so that I don't hurt you more."

She moved lower, slowly, "give me a few more minutes baby, and I will be fine."

He shook his head. "I don't want to undo all the healing."

She nodded, accepting his decision, but continued down her downward path. She suckled his cock into her mouth and he arched, hand tightening in her hair. She bobbed her head on his cock and his eyes closed in pleasure. He gently pulled her away, and rubbed his fingers gently against her nub, while she stroked his cock. They exploded together.

They sat there panting for a while before getting out and getting dressed. They headed out of the room toward Akimichi shop and sat at their usual table. The Akimichi saw them and brought over their food, knowing what they wanted. He also saw that Hashirama and Sango walk over to them and knew what to get for them too. "Kagome…"

She looked up and saw Hashi and Sango. "SanSan…Hashi…" they sat in the booth with them. "You okay?"

They nodded. "We figured that we should get up."

Kagome smirked and nodded, knowing the feeling.

The Akimichi sat the food in front of them and they nodded, before eating and chatting. Inutaisho walked in a few minutes later and Kagome tackled him. "Papa Taisho."

Inutaisho put Kagome at arm's length. "You look well, daughter."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I am papa. Where's the pain-in-the-butt brother?"

Inutaisho chuckled, leading her back to the booth. "He would be horrified to hear you call him that." He sobered, "and he is dealing with Inuyasha." Kagome frowned. Tobirama pulled her onto his lap. Inutaisho sat and said, "Don't worry dear. Sesshomaru knows what he is doing. He's protecting his little sister, as he should be." She nodded and laid her head on Tobirama's neck.

An Anbu came over and said "I am sorry to interrupt milord, but there is a message of dire emergency in need of your attention."

Kagome grabbed his arm, feeling a sense of foreboding. Tobirama looked at her and was about to speak but he saw the fear in her eyes. "Baby…what is it?"

Tears gathered in her eyes. "This is it baby. This is the mission that'll kill you." She rocked herself back and forth.

He gathered her to him. "Baby…" She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He tilted her head up, "baby, I have to go." She shook her head. "Baby, I am Hokage. I have to deal with this."

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you."

He kissed her "I love you too."

She warned him. "If you aren't back in thirty minutes, I'm coming to find you."

He was about to argue but nodded, knowing how stubborn she can be. He kissed her quickly and left.

**Chapter Seven**

Thirty minutes, he hadn't returned and Kagome stood, heading out quickly, followed by Inutaisho. They quickly stumbled upon a bloody sight and searched, finding Tobirama. She knelt by his side. "Baby…" Tears streamed quickly down her face and she leaned over and kissed him,

_FB_

_They were walking down the street when Tobirama abruptly stopped. Kagome looked at him and was about to speak but he spoke first. "I love you. Baby, when the time comes for the decision and if I am not conscious, give me the immortality."_

_She shook her head. "Baby, I can't when you aren't conscious…to do so would be inhumane. You would have to tell me then…"_

"_Baby, if I am unconscious, I most likely am not waking, especially if injured. I want to be here for you sweet girl…"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_/FB_

She placed her hand over his chest. "_Heal and live for eternity_." His body started knitting back together. Inutaisho turned to let them have their moment and attacked the Kinkaku Force, defeating them. He turned back around to see Kagome with her head on Tobirama's chest. "Baby, I need you to wake up so that I won't go insane. Please…if only for a minute…I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours Tobirama. Please baby…" He groaned and opened his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Kags…what happened?"

"You were almost dead…"

He went to sit up but Kagome kept him down. "Stay still love."

"How do I still live?"

She hiccupped. "Would you have wanted to died, Tobirama? Is that what you wanted?"

He gathered her to him, saying "no baby! Gods no! I couldn't stand to be away from you that long…"

She buried her face in his shoulder, "I did as you told me to, a few months ago…while we were walking and talking of if the time came and you were unconscious…"

"…to give me immortality so that I could live with you…"

She nodded, never lifting her head, tightening her hold on him.

He tilted her head up and kissed her. "I love you Kagome."

"I love…you too…Tobirama…and I thought I lost you…" he held her tightly.

"I'm right here baby. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Just then Sango and Hashirama came. Inutaisho growled until he realized who it was. "Forgive me Sango, Hashirama."

They nodded and took in the scene. Sango hurried to Kagome. "Kags…he was almost dead wasn't he?" she nodded, holding him tightly.

Tobirama stood, holding Kagome in his arms, bridal style.

Hashirama said "we are going to need to go into hiding Tobirama, Kags…the village is excited, thinking they can live forever."

They nodded. "But how do we do this? They know Kagome came for me."

They thought but couldn't figure anything out. Inutaisho said suddenly, "Kagome head back to the village. She tells everyone that she couldn't find his body. She should stay a few months and then leave, saying that she couldn't stand being in the village where her lover wasn't there. I would then send word that she never arrived and go looking for her, claiming that she's dead and the body is too mutilated to move."

They looked at one another. "I'm going to have to be away from Tobirama?"

He nodded. "At least two months, Kagome."

More tears gathered in her eyes. Tobirama held her tighter. "Baby, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can be together again. Two months baby and I'll have you in my arms again." She buried her face in his neck as the tears slowly fell. He tilted her face up to his and said "baby…shh…we'll be back together before you know it." he leaned down and kissed her, hard, for several minutes before pulling away. "I love you baby. Inutaisho, will you be with her?"

He nodded. "Yes…"

Tobirama nodded. "Protect her. The Council will be after her, saying she needs to remarry."

Inutaisho nodded. "I know."

Tobirama nodded and looked at Kagome again. "Shhh, baby, it'll be a short time. I love you…"

She kissed him. "I love you too." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Alright baby, go to Inutaisho; stay near him and don't tell any but Minato the truth." She nodded and kissed him tenderly before heading to Inutaisho, looking back as she did so.

Tobirama's hand flew to his chest. Sesshomaru watched him. "It's the mating bond."

Tobirama looked at Sesshomaru. "What?"

He nodded towards his hand at his chest. "The pain you feel the farther away she gets; it's the mating bond. Did she bite you?" His hand went to his neck and he nodded. "That is the bond. Did you bite her?" he nodded again. "She is feeling it too."

Tobirama shook his head. "No, she can't."

Sango said "it will make it look real."

He turned on her. "I don't care if it looks real‼ I don't want her feeling this!"

Hashirama pulled Sango behind him. "Brother…" he said warningly. Tobirama looked in his direction and Hashirama saw the fear in his eyes. He forgot his warning and headed to Tobirama, pulling him into a hug. "She'll be fine Tobirama. She's a stubborn one, you know this."

Tobirama laid his head on Hashirama's shoulder. "We've never been apart but once Hashi and she said she felt pain in her chest even then. That was six months ago, when the girls were taking her to get her wedding dress. Hell, even I felt the pain, and I'm human. It'll be ten times worse for her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "She never told us this."

He nodded. "She didn't want to worry you. She just figured she had a heart problem, until I told her I had the same problem."

Sesshomaru looked in the direction his father and sister went. "Let's hope she can do this and survive."

-xoxoxo-

Meanwhile, Kagome's hand was on her chest and tears were falling. Inutaisho placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart…what is wrong?"

"My heart hurts…"

He placed his hand over hers. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Being away from Tob…"

His eyes widened. "You are mated." She nodded, though it wasn't a question. "How long has it been hurting?"

"Since I've been away from him…"

"Has it hurt any other time?" she nodded. "When?"

"The day me and the girls were going to get my wedding dress."

"Sweet girl, you are soulmates. That is why it hurts so much to be away from him." She looked back in the direction they came. "Two months sweetheart; you can survive it."

She looked at him and said, "Let's hope so."

-xoxoxo-

As the months passed, Kagome started withdrawing herself from her friends. She also ate more. Inutaisho was worried as she had stopped doing anything outside of the house. Finally she snapped at the Council and said she was leaving, that she couldn't take it anymore. Luckily, it had been two months. They headed to the Castle and Kagome ran into Tobirama's arms, who saw them and came out. "I missed you baby."

Sesshomaru, who stayed with Tobirama, said, "You've been vomiting."

Tobirama looked at her. Inutaisho answered, "She's not feeling well and hasn't been for the last two months."

Sesshomaru looked at his father. "Have you considered that it's not illness but pregnancy that is making her sick? Humans, even immortal, can get pregnant quickly."

Inutaisho looked at him and went to Kagome, pulling her close and inhaled her scent, before looking at Sesshomaru, nodding once. "It would seem that I have a lot to learn. Yes, I had in fact overlooked that possibility due to a slight interaction with them. Dearest, it would seem you are pupped."

Kagome turned toward Tobirama to see him staring at her stomach. The others left, grabbing Sango and Hashi by the arm, dragging them back inside. They were getting ready to speak but Sesshomaru gave them a sharp look and they quieted.

"Honey..? Tobirama..?"

He looked her in the eyes. "You're pregnant." She nodded, worried. He stepped forward. "Absolutely no doubts about it?"

"Yes baby. Inutaisho wouldn't lie about this."

He picked her up and held her to him, tightly. "I love you baby. And I'm gonna love our child."

She looked him in the eyes and kissed him. "I love you too darling." She stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him, hard. She pulled away slightly and whispered in his ear, "Wish we were alone, just for a little while." She trailed her mouth to his neck, nipping at his neck.

He hardened. "Me too baby; me too."

She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. "I love you baby. We're gonna be parents…"

He picked her up and swung her around. She laughed before placing her hand on his shoulder getting his attention and him to stop. She laid her head on his shoulder for a moment before running into the house, past Sango and Hashirama, into the bathroom and puking in the toilet. Sango was going to follow but Tob and Hashi stopped her. Tobirama followed. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I wasn't thinking."

She shook her head. "Not your fault love."

He shook his head but helped her up. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth, drinking water to help calm her stomach. Tobirama came forward and kissed her neck. "We can do this baby; just us, with our family."

She turned to him and placing the glass down, wrapped her arms around him. "I know baby. I love you honey."

He kissed her gently. "Love you too baby. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yes."

They headed downstairs. Hashirama and Sango were waiting for them as well as Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. Tobirama wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now don't you go giving her any trouble. She just returned and we want some time alone."

Sango stepped forward. "Are you feeling okay Kags? We heard you get sick."

Kagome smiled. "I am fine SanSan." Tobirama placed his hand on her stomach. Kagome placed her hand over his, looking into his eyes and smiling.

Sango gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Your pregnant."

Kagome nodded, never looking away from Tobirama. She cupped his face. "I love you Tobirama."

"I love you too." he kissed her gently, pulling away after a few minutes.

Hashirama came forward and slapped him on the back. "Congratulation Kags, Tob. You'll make great parents; the both of you."

Kagome touched his hand. "Thank you Hashi."

he smiled at her. "It's the truth Kags."

She covered her mouth as she yawned, tired, and leaned against Tobirama. He looked down at her and said "come on baby, lets go to bed. Your tired."

Inutaisho nodded, "of course she is. She rarely slept. You weren't near her. She could sleep before your mating and marriage but not after. Being away from you made her sleep maybe a few hours."

He picked her up and, after saying bye to everyone, headed to their room. "Baby, you'll have to get the door." She opened the door when they arrived, not even bothering to fight him on being carried. He laid her gently on the bed and, going to the other side, slide into bed, gathering her in his arms. "Sleep now Kagome. I haven't slept either."

She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

She looked up at him and said "I love you." she kissed him gently, going back to his chest and placing a kiss on it. He placed his hand on the back of her head and held her close.

"I love you too. Go to sleep." she shook her head and laid over him. She kissed him, hard. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her just as hard. "Baby, we need to sleep."

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "what I need is for you to take care of this ache that's been there since I had to leave."

He hardened again. "Then will you sleep?" she nodded. He rolled over, so that she was under him, and kissed her, sliding his hands up under her shirt. She locked her eyes with his and kissed him, slowly, not relaying how much she needs him. He pulled her shirt up and took her breast into his mouth. She gasped and arched. He placed his hands on her hips, keeping herself from hurting herself. He slowly slid lower, taking her pants off as he went. She pulled off his shirt and breathed in his scent. He leaned over her and slowly rose to his feet, taking off his pants. Her breath hitched, seeing him completely bare for her. He chuckled at her reaction and laid back down over her. He slowly placed kisses over her face, heading lower. She moaned as he ate her for a few minutes before she pulled him up. "Now Tob. I can't take anymore." he chuckled and slid up her, sliding into her as he went. They both moaned. He pumped in and out of her quickly before reaching and rubbing her nub. She moaned louder and exploded. He soon followed.

They laid there a minute, catching their breaths before Kagome laid her head on his chest again and, kissing his chest, fell to sleep.

-xoxoxo-

The next day, Tobirama woke to feel someone laying on him. He looked and saw Kagome. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder. She stirred and looked up, seeing Tobirama and smiled, throwing her arms around him, kissing him. "I love you Tobirama, and I don't want to be separated again. I don't think I could survive it."

He rubbed her back soothingly, "never baby. We aren't being separated again. I love you too honey." he kissed her gently. She laid there for a few minutes, never moving nor talking, enjoying his presence. He slowly sat up, causing Kagome to pout. He chuckled. "Shower baby, so we can get started with the day."

She shook her head. "I don't want to get up Tob..."

He kissed her. "Honey, we need to go downstairs. We need nourishment, you especially." he placed his hand on her stomach. "We have to take care of the little one."

She placed her hand over his. "I know this Tobirama, but it feels to me like yesterday that I almost lost you..."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, hush baby. I'm right here, right here; I'm not going anywhere." he held her tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder, tears falling silently. He reclined back and sat there holding her for an hour. "Can we get up now baby? I'm not going anywhere." she nodded. They stood and headed to the shower.

He followed her, watching her ass swing. She chuckled, "you having fun watching my backside, Tob?"

"Always baby." he held the door open for her. They headed in and he went to the shower, turned the water on, turned it to a comfortable temperature and pulled her in. she let her head tilt back, resting against his chest. He urged her to sit forward a moment and once she did, he washed her hair, having her rinse it out. She returned the favor. He reached around her and began washing her. She turned as he wash to return the favor but he shook his head. "Let me finish baby."

She pouted but nodded, waiting patiently for her turn. A few minutes later, and she returned the favor. After rinsing off, they stepped out and dried off, getting dressed afterward. They headed down and saw Sango, Hashirama, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru. "Morn."

"Good morning Kags. Are you feeling better?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to go back to bed but Tobirama won't allow it."

Tobirama looked at her and noticed she had bags under her eyes. "Baby, you should've said something."

"I tried. You didn't listen." he picked her up and took her back upstairs. He laid her on their bed. "I love you. You should have told me."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I tried baby. You wouldn't listen to me. What would you have me do? Kiss you so that you will listen to me?"

"Yes; anything for me to listen to you tell me that you're still exhausted."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Alright baby. Go on downstairs to the others."

He shook his head. "No baby, I'm going to lay here and hold you. They'll understand."

She tried again but he was stubborn so she let him win, this time. She cuddled into his side and fell back to sleep.

Later that evening, Kagome and Tobirama reemerged. Inutaisho stood upon seeing them. "Are you staying down here tonight?"

Tobirama nodded. "Yes...at least we hope so." Inutaisho laughed and smacked him on the back.

"She's pregnant Tob. She also hasn't slept in a while. She needs the rest. She also needs food, which is on the table waiting for us." Tobirama looked at him, confused. "I figured that you would be up soon."

He nodded and together they all headed into the dining hall. He sat her down after Inutaisho sat. She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her gently before sitting. They began their feast.

-xoxoxo-

Quickly the time flew by and before anyone knew it, it had been nine months. Kagome had been walking when she felt moisture on her leg. "Tob!"

They all came running, and upon seeing the moisture on her leg, picked her up and took her to the birthing room. There after hours of labor, she gave birth to their baby boy. They named him Ayumu. A few months later, Sango, who got pregnant a month after Kagome, gave birth to a girl, whom they named Rio. As the years passed, they had three more; Kagome with two females and one male, whereas Sango had two males and another female.

THE END

Kagome's and Tobirama's Children (in order from oldest to youngest)

Ayumu (walk dream, vision: Japanese)

Eiji (eternity order: Japanese)

Sakurako (cherry-blossom child: Japanese)

Yuzuki (gentle moon: Japanese)

Sango's and Hashirama's Children (in order from oldest to youngest)

Rio (village cherry blossom: Japanese)

Shinju (pearl: Japanese)

Tatsuo (dragon, imperial hero: Japanese)

Hayato (falcon person: Japanese)


End file.
